Bright Side
by Kaima
Summary: Minerva's last year at Hogwarts. She takes private lessons with Dumbledore so she can become Transfiguration Professor after Dippet retires, and ends up becoming very close with her teacher...
1. Chapter 1

1**Bright Side**

Disclaimers: Not mine.

Pairing: AD/MM

A/N: I have edited everything, to hopefully clear up several inconsistencies. Please tell me if you notice anything!

**Chapter 1**

Her favorite class was transfiguration, because she liked the idea of changing things. Some things deemed 'fixable' were indeed not once one entered the doors of a transfiguration classroom. A teacup could become a mouse, or vice versa. Minerva liked change, though most couldn't see that in her. She was seen as the most studious, quiet person in her year. She didn't mind - less idiocy to deal with, except for when she was doing her job as Head Girl. In those instances, the idiocy ran rampant. However, in her free time she did get quite lonely…

But she wasn't lonely in transfiguration class. She could transfigure something into an animal, and talk to it. Granted, it got some strange looks sometimes, but she didn't care. The rest of her class could hardly transfigure a match to a needle (well, maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration), so she was allowed to be a little crazy. Lunacy and brilliance came together. Albus Dumbledore taught her that.

Another reason transfiguration was her favorite class. Albus Dumbledore was perhaps the most intelligent, insightful professor she had ever known. She loved having his class. And now began her seventh year. Only the best transfiguration students had made it this far - she didn't have to wait for the rest of the class to catch up anymore. So much more could be done this year.

All these thoughts ran through her head as she sat in her seat at the front of the class, her black hair pulled back into a ponytail so as to stay out of her way. She was early - no one else had made it to class yet. Then again, she was quite sure no one liked the class as much as she did. It was her reason for being at Hogwarts, her subject of choice.

In the distance she heard a bell toll. _"Where is everyone?" _she thought to herself. She irritably tapped her wand on her desk, a nervous habit. _"Did he get a new classroom?"_

"No he did not, Miss McGonagall," said Professor Dumbledore, walking into the room. His thick, auburn hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and his beard had grown several inches from last year. "But he did only have one student of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw who decided to pursue transfiguration after last year, and he'll let you hazard a guess to which student that might be."

"Your legillimency is a bit frightening, sir," said Minerva, "Or do I just think too loud?"

"Your thoughts are on the very surface of your mind, I must admit," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "But yes, the students who'd planned to take this N.E.W.T. last year have decided that the class is too difficult. Except for you, of course."

"I could never drop this class," she said honestly. "You're my favorite teacher," she said quickly, then blushed. Emotion. How she could never overcome it. "Do you have any Slytherins or Hufflepuffs continuing the class, sir? I could take the class with them, if it'd be more convenient." _Please say no¸ _she thought loudly_. You know they'll hold me back._

"Yes," he replied. "None with your natural ability, I must admit. I did not want you to take classes with them for that reason. They would just hold you back." Whether he had looked into her mind or not, Minerva did not think it polite to ask again.

"Thank you, sir." Minerva smiled.

"I must say before we begin, I fully expect you to receive an Outstanding on this test," he said seriously. "I feel before the end of this year you may even surpass my skills which, pardon my lack of modesty, is saying something."

"I will, sir," she said, a little more confident. "I won't let you down."


	2. Chapter 2

1**Chapter Two**

None of Minerva's other classes that day could come close to comparing with Transfiguration. Charms was the same as always, Arithmancy was positively dull, Potions was tolerable (though Professor Slughorn was a bit jolly for Minerva's tastes), and Defense Against the Dark Arts, while enjoyable, just wasn't as fun as her favorite subject. Not to mention Professor Lambert favored Slytherins immensely in their class. It was hard putting up with so much of her other classes when she only felt motivated in one. But Minerva had always been an overachiever, and she planned to stay that way.

It was about four in the afternoon when she made it back to the Gryffindor common room. She immediately sat down in an armchair and began her work on a Potions essay that had already been assigned (homework on the first day of term was dreadful.) It hadn't been five minutes since she had started that she was interrupted.

"Minerva," a small voice said. She jerked her head up. Not many other students talked to her, and no one talked to her while she did homework. _"This person obviously doesn't know how things work around here," _Minerva thought irritably, and her thought was confirmed, as the speaker was obviously a first year. She didn't want to be mean to a first year though, so she made her reply sound as nice as possible.

"Yes?"

"Professor Dumbledore wanted me to give this to you," he said, fumbling in his robes and pulling out an envelope.

It suddenly became a lot easier to be nicer to the first year. "Thank you," she said graciously, taking the envelope and carefully opening it.

It read:

Miss McGonagall,

If you would, please stop by my office before proceeding to dinner this evening. Thank you.

A.W.P.B.D.

Minerva had to giggle at his initials - it almost would seem easier just to write "Professor Dumbledore." She refolded the letter and put it inside her transfiguration book.

Dinner didn't start until six, so she had time to continue her Potions essay. It was a particularly dreadful topic (The Draught of Living Death and Famous Wizards Who Used It) and took up the better portion of an hour. After finishing it, she placed all of her books in her room and headed to the Transfiguration classroom.

It remained unchanged, with the exception of parchment scattered here and there across the room from his classes during the day, and some crooked chairs.

"Miss McGonagall," a voice called from the adjoining room. "Come on in."

She walked into his adjoining office, a room she had never entered before. It had many different whirring objects, many of which Minerva did not recognize. She did see a Pensieve, however, the first she had ever seen outside of a book.

"Sit down," he said, conjuring a plush tartan armchair out of nowhere.

Minerva blushed. How was he so personable? Of all the facts about Minerva, he remembered her love for tartan, though she never wore it in school. She sat in the armchair, pondering this.

"I expect your first day was tolerable?"

"Yes, sir," she said, wondering what the purpose of this meeting was.

"As was mine, as I am sure you are delighted to know. I called you here to ask you if perhaps there would be a more convenient time for you to have lessons. Since you're the only one in your class, I felt that you should choose your schedule."

Minerva thought on this a moment. "Well," she said, "It doesn't matter, sir. Whenever is good for you."

He was silent for a moment. "I suppose I'm really asking if you would like extra classes. Whenever you have a free evening, if you'd like to pop in here, you'd be certainly welcome. I know how you enjoy Transfiguration."

"Oh yes, I'd love that, sir!" Minerva said excitedly. "My evenings are so dull, since I don't ta - well, since I don't have any - since I have so much free time."

She really felt she'd said too much. Why did she almost tell him she had no friends, or that she didn't talk to anyone? He was her teacher, it wasn't like he wanted to know. But still, Dumbledore merely smiled.

"Of course, it's always a delight to have you here. But now, I must head to the Great Hall and curb the insatiable beast, hunger. Are you going also?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then we shall walk together."


	3. Chapter 3

1**Chapter Three**

Dinner that night was the same as always. Minerva ate alone, reprimanded a third year for flipping potatoes at the Slytherin table, and headed back to the common room alone, then retreated to her bedroom where she read assorted books late into the night.

She got up early the next morning to take a bath. She always got up early in the morning - she didn't like having to share the bathroom with the rest of the prefects.

But this time, she wasn't alone.

She set her clean robes and towel on a chair by the wall and was getting ready to disrobe when she heard someone sniffle in a bathroom stall. "...hello?" Minerva said nervously.

A girl who looked to be either a fifth or sixth year walked out. "Hello," replied the girl. "I didn't know anyone else got up this early."

"Neither did I," said Minerva. "I suppose you're a new prefect this year?"

"Yes, do a lot of other people shower at this time?"

Minerva shook her head. "It's usually just me."

"I used to shower at night, but then my hair would get greasy by the next midday," she said, throwing her thick red hair over her shoulder. "If you wanted to be alone I can come back - "

"No, no, it's okay," Minerva said quickly. "What's your name?'

"Lara. I'm a fifth year," she said. "You're Minerva McGonagall, aren't you?"

"Yes," she said.

"I thought so," Lara said. "Professor Dumbledore was talking about bringing you in to our class to help him...my class is terribly inept at Transfiguration."

"Mine was too," she said, "I'm the only one studying N.E.W.T level."

"I like Transfiguration," Lara said. "I may do that too, if I score well enough on my O.W.L."

Minerva nodded. "It's fun...Dumbledore is a wonderful professor."

"I agree," she said.

There was a silence. "Well, I suppose I should shower," Minerva said. "After all, it's what I came here for..."

Minerva went into a shower stall (on the other side of the bathroom; she was terribly modest.) Still she could hear Lara humming something over all the running water. Minerva got out of the shower and put on her fresh robes. Shortly thereafter, Lara emerged, her red hair soaking the shoulders of her robes.

"Here," said Minerva. She pulled out her wand, uttered a quick charm under her breath and Lara's hair was dried.

"Wow, I didn't know you were good at charms too," Lara said admiringly.

"I had to learn that one, my hair used to do the same thing," Minerva said, pulling her long black hair into a ponytail.

But Lara still looked impressed. "We should hang out sometime, and you can show me more of that cool stuff...if you don't mind, of course."

Minerva was taken aback. "Sure...I mean, I have extra lessons with Dumbledore so I don't know how much time I can give, but I'll try."

"Great!" Lara smiled. "Well, see you around."

"See you," Minerva said, and Lara left. Minerva gathered her things and followed suit.

Extra lessons with Dumbledore, and maybe a new friend...maybe this year at Hogwarts would be different...things were looking up.


	4. Chapter 4

1**Chapter Four**

Dumbledore's office. How much time she was spending there. When she wasn't with Lara, reading up on crazy spells (their most recent endeavor was finding one that tied shoes) she was in his office, studying on her own or with him. Mostly with him, as he was such a wonderful teacher.

He had taken her in to help the fifth years, and she loved it. It wasn't like she was herself when she was teaching them - she could explain things without feeling awkward or flustered. There was no embarrassment. Lara had especially enjoyed having Minerva in her class. She had paraded Minerva around her friends, asking her to perform various difficult transfigurations. Normally Minerva wasn't a boastful person, but for Lara's sake she complied. She had even been able to teach some of Lara's friends various transfiguration tips, which delighted Minerva more than impressing them.

This was what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. She wanted to teach.

"Professor?"

"Yes Miss McGonagall?"

She took a deep breath. "Do you think I have the temperament to become a teacher?"

He was silent a moment. "I've wanted to suggest it for a long time. Yes, I think you'd make a wonderful teacher. In fact, I want you to come back to Hogwarts and teach."

Minerva was confused. "But Professor - "

"Dippet told me in private he is retiring," he said quietly. "And I am to be his replacement."

She smiled. "Congratulations, sir!"

"Miss McGonagall…if you don't mind, may I call you Minerva?"

"I don't mind, sir," Minerva said with a small smile.

"Good, good…Miss McGonagall is quite the tongue twister…and I shall reciprocate the favor and allow you to call me Albus, as well."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Quite positive. I see ourselves as equals."

Minerva beamed. "Very well then." She bit her tongue to keep from saying 'sir.' "I will continue to call you 'sir' in public, though, out of respect."

"That's perfectly fine."

They were quiet, and Minerva delved back into her _Modern Transfiguration _magazine, which was providing her with some useful tips to minimize wand movement.

"Oh Minerva...I forgot to tell you."

She looked up.

"I announced this to all of Gryffindor house but you were elsewhere...Hogwarts will be hosting a ball, this Saturday."

Minerva looked up quizzically. "A ball?"

"Yes, Dippet is going to announce his retirement there. All students are required to attend...you do have dress robes, don't you?"

"Er – "

He smiled. "No matter. Since it was my fault you did not hear the announcement, I took the liberty of finding some for you."

He opened up the cabinet behind his desk and pulled out a magnificent green robe. "I thought it would go well with your hair."

She blushed. "Thank you...Albus."

"My pleasure, Minerva. You deserve a night off, and you should look magnificent during it."

Minerva returned to the common room and found Lara, who eyed the green robes enviously. "Oooh Minnie! Where'd you get them?"

"Dumbledore gave them to me," she said, "Since I think I was studying in his office when he announced the ball to everyone else."

Lara smacked her hand to her forehead. "I meant to tell you about that! But I suppose it doesn't matter now, since you have these gorgeous robes...it's kind of weird though, isn't it?"

"What?" asked Minerva.

"Well, Dumbledore giving you the robes," she said. "Teachers don't usually do stuff like that for students..."

Minerva shrugged. "I'm there so often...I suppose he felt sorry for me." Saying that stung a bit. It made her feel that Dumbledore really didn't care for her at all...though she really didn't know why that mattered to her... "He offered me a teaching job once he becomes headmaster."

"Ah, so the rumors are true!" said Lara. "Well, he does favor you immensely...when you aren't in class with us, he's always talking about you..."

"Really?" asked Minerva. "I don't know then. I guess he just likes me because I like his subject."

Lara nodded, but there was a questioning look in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

1**Chapter Five**

For the ball, Minerva wore her hair down and curled, something she rarely did. She still adamantly refused to wear makeup, no matter how hard Lara tried to convince her that it would make her 'absolutely shine.' She wore heels that hardly lifted her off the ground, which was good because Minerva wasn't that sure of her balance. Then, as a last effect, she transfigured two marbles into earrings. "Might as well use my talents," she said when explaining to Lara.

The Great Hall was packed. Students were everywhere, yet Minerva was not about to ask any of them to dance. Lara didn't press that issue, and minutes into the ball she saw her friend dancing with a sixth year Ravenclaw. She sure looked happy.

Minerva sighed and looked around the room. There was not a single boy she wanted to dance with. She knew most of them by sight and from in classes previous years, and knew them all to be very dim-witted. Stupidity was one thing Minerva could not stand.

"No one should be alone on a night like this."

She looked up and saw Albus Dumbledore standing next to the table. "Oh, hello," she said. "Chaperoning?"

"I suppose one could call it that," he said, sitting down beside her. "Why aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"I don't want to dance with any of these people," she said, "You know how mentally incapacitated they are."

"That I do, as I have had each and every one of them in class at one point." He smiled. "Good job on the earrings."

She instinctively touched her ear. "How did you know?"

"Magic leaves distinct traces, and I've seen yours enough to recognize it," he said. He looked out to the crowd. "Do you want to dance?"

"I told you, not with any of these dunderheads," she said irritably.

He smiled again. "You mistook my meaning." He held out his hand. "Do you want to dance?"

She blushed. "Certainly."

Albus led her to the dance floor and they began dancing a waltz. The room was a blur; all Minerva could see were his twinkling eyes. "Albus – sir," she began. "I want to thank you for everything you're doing for me. These private lessons are so helpful, and as for teaching…well, it's all I want to do, and you've given me the opportunity."

He was looking into her eyes now. "Minerva, I would do anything for you. You're a dedicated student, a genuine human being…" He pushed one of her strands of hair from her face, and Minerva's mind locked on how his skin felt against hers. "You're everything a professor could ask for."

If this was a normal situation, with a boy her age, Minerva was quite positive this would be the moment that they would kiss. It was with this realization that Minerva stopped suddenly. "I'm sorry, I'm a horrible dancer. I'm going to sit down."

He had a knowing look in his eye, and it was with slight disappointment he said, "If you insist."

Minerva turned around and ran, and she didn't stop until she collapsed on her bed in her dormitory.

How could she be falling in love with her professor?


	6. Chapter 6

1**Chapter Six**

Her rash actions – no, not her actions, she corrected herself. Her thoughts, her emotions that she could not control, haunted her the next morning. She knew she'd have to go back to class with him. Class with Albus - no, Professor Dumbledore - after she finally had admitted her feelings for him to herself. How could she concentrate on class with those thoughts running through her head?

Plus...how old was Dumbledore? She guessed there had to be at least an 85 year difference in ages...sure, Dumbledore still looked like a 20-something Muggle...but was it really okay?

No point in thinking about it now, she thought. It was time to go to Transfiguration and she had to face the consequences, no matter what they may be. Though her feelings were conflicting within her, she had to stand tall like the Gryffindor she was.

Professor Dumbledore was in his office, but he was not alone. In she found a 5th year Slytherin boy...she thought his name was Tom. Minerva stood outside the office door, just out of sight.

"Sir, I was wondering...if you know anything about the chamber of secrets."

Dumbledore did not reply for a moment. "Why do you ask, Tom?"

"I just stumbled upon it in Hogwarts, a History sir," he said in a nervous tone, "And it wasn't very clear on the subject. It said...it said that the chamber could be opened by Slytherin's heir, but it didn't even say where it was. I mean, something that big would be hard to hide, wouldn't it?"

Dumbledore sighed. "No one knows where it is, Tom. But rest assured, if we do not know where it is, it is most unlikely that Slytherin's heir knows either. No need to fret."

"But there's a monster in it," Tom continued, "And it would attack all those who Salazar Slytherin would've deemed unfit to learn magic, like muggle-borns. Shouldn't something be done to find it, if for no other reason to lessen the chances of an attack on this school?"

"Tom, if in all the years that Hogwarts has existed the monster has not surfaced, why should he now? Do not worry. There is a high probability that this so-called chamber does not even exist. However, should something happen, I believe the personnel of this school fully capable of handling the situation."

Tom's voice was cold when he replied, "Yes. Thank you, professor."

Minerva quickly ducked out of sight until Tom left, then entered Dumbledore's office. "Good morning, sir."

"Sir, again, Minerva?"

"Old habit," she said nervously. "Sir, what is the Chamber of Secrets?"

"A chamber believed to hold a terrible monster only the heir of Slytherin can control," Dumbledore replied.

"Why is Tom so interested?"

"I don't know, but he certainly does worry me," he said, leaning back in his chair. "He always seems so interested in the most dangerous of topics. I know he has also asked questions about Dark Arts of Professor Slughorn, but I do not know of which ones. He's headed for trouble."

Minerva nodded. "I agree sir. I don't know much about him, but he does seem dangerous."

"Minerva, please call me Albus."

She took a deep breath. "Sir, it makes me uncomfortable."

He leaned forward and rested his arms on his desk. "Why?"

"Because I feel I'm growing too close to you." Her tone was matter-of-fact.

"Is there such a thing as two people becoming too close, Minerva? Isn't attachment a positive thing?"

Minerva closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It isn't when you fall in love with your professor, Albus."

He didn't respond. Instead, he gestured to his chess board. "Play with me."

She nodded and joined him at the chess table. The board was already set as if he had been in the middle of a game and abandoned it, or as if someone had one and not reset it. "Look at the board," he said.

Minerva did a quick survey of the board. "White's at checkmate."

"They've lost, then?"

"Yes sir."

"And nothing can change that?"

"There's no other move."

Albus looked at Minerva and smiled. "Minerva, there is no other move. I feel the same and can't ignore these feelings, like you can. Perhaps I lack the willpower you do, or maybe I am less stubborn. Honestly, I've never felt like I've had more in common with an individual, and I want a chance to pursue this to know if there's something here worth having."

"You're my professor," she said, almost in tears.

"And next year you will be my colleague," he said, "And probably for many, many years to come. We will always be together, Minerva. We can delay this process, or we can accept it. What do you say?"

Palpable silence. Then she stood up kicked the chess board, causing several pieces to hit the floor.

"Hang it all, Albus!" she yelled. "Yes, I have feelings for you, and I know you know that because you read my mind. You can't just let it go and try to pursue a relationship with another without using your superior powers, can you? Last night…" Her breathing had become very labored. "Last night…you read my mind while we danced, that's how you know! Because that's all I was thinking about, was how accursedly attracted I was to you, and that's why I stopped!"

"Your thoughts are so on the surface of your mind, Miss McGonagall, that one scarcely needs to use legilmency," Albus said quietly. "And I assure you I felt these feelings long before you did, and only mention them now when they seem more appropriate."

"More appropriate? Couldn't you have waited until next year, when they were entirely appropriate?"

Albus shook his head. "I wasn't going to let you slip away. Besides, who has to know?"

Minerva calmed down slightly, and sat back in her chair. "I am willing to try this, Albus. But if this in any way damages my reputation, or my career…"

"It won't," Albus assured her, "But if it does, then I will do everything within my power to make things right again."

"All right," Minerva said slowly. "I consent."

Albus's smile was very mysterious. He calmly set the chess board again. "Now, can we enjoy a game of chess?"

"We can."


	7. Chapter 7

1**Chapter Seven**

Cloud nine. Yes, definitely cloud nine. That's exactly where Minerva was perched as she raced down the halls to her evening lesson in Albus's office.

Of course she had put up a fight, but later when she weighed the options in her mind the decision was clear. Albus was handsome, clever, brave, and he had a very secure job. She had every reason to be attracted to him. And yes, she was willing to admit her feelings went deeper than that, but before she could explore those feelings she had to rationalize her decision. Minerva was a very practical person when it came to things like that.

She had just turned a familiar corner when she slammed headfirst into a nervous student, who shrieked and fell to the ground, along with Minerva. Minerva shook her head. "Sorry, wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It's all right," said the girl, beginning to help Minerva with her books. "Where are you headed?"

"Professor Dumbledore's office," she said, trying to hide her excitement.

To no avail, obviously. "Ohhh...he's nice, not too bad looking either, for a professor." she said with a wink. _Odd girl, this one, _Minerva thought, _But who am I to talk?_ The girl held out her hand. "I'm Myrtle. I'm in Hufflepuff. Who are you?"

Minerva shook her hand. "Minerva, I'm in Gryffindor," she said, "Well, I guess you could've told by my robes..."

"Oh, silly me!" she said, gesturing to her robes. "I forget about them often...well, see you around!"

"See you," Minerva echoed.

Strange, other people finding Albus attractive, Minerva thought. Should she be offended? In the end she decided that no, she would not. She had implicit trust in Albus and he of course, had brought up the subject of their relationship.

She came upon his office, determined to act natural. Yes, things could not go wrong between them. Things had to be kept...friendly, romantically friendly perhaps, but friendly nonetheless. If anyone found out...she couldn't even imagine the scorn they both would be forced to endure.

Like so many other times she entered his office, he was deeply transfixed in a book. Minerva quietly crept inside and opened her Transfiguration book and began to study chapter nine "Animagi Gone Awry." Become an Animagus was a future goal of Minerva's. A lofty goal, perhaps, but one she planned to begin obtaining upon her graduation from Hogwarts.

"Minerva, for once in my life, I am stumped."

"What has managed to stump as great a mind as your own?" Minerva asked with a tiny grin. _Humor, humor is good._

"Grindewald. Yet again he has defeated me. Not physically, obviously, as I am still here, but he plays mind games and always comes out victorious."

"A challenge, then," Minerva said. "Surely you will be able to rise to the occasion." _Careful flattery._

"Not alone, my dear." Minerva blushed at the name. "Help me."

"How can I help? Defense Against the Dark Arts has never been my best subject." _Self-degradation…wait, this wasn't part of my plan…_

"No, but you are clever," he pointed out, "And I do need a bit of cleverness to help me overcome this madness."

Minerva closed her book. "Tell me the problem."

"Grindewald is very old, yet so am I, so I cannot judge. But I do know this - he did not attend Hogwarts. He attended Durmstrang. Yet he knows much of Salazar Slytherin's roots - enough, I believe, to give a tip-off to Tom Riddle about the Chamber of Secrets."

"Has Tom Riddle really gone that bad?"

"I am not sure," Dumbledore said with a sigh, "We are in the realms of probability. Tom may not know what he's doing, or who he is dealing with. Grindewald is highly skilled with Legillimency."

"Do you believe the chamber exists, Albus?"

He took a deep breath that he released slowly. "I do not know what to believe, so I shall refuse to take one side or the other on the matter. I do know that if it does exist, this school is in grave danger."

"I think Grindewald fears you, or someone at this school." Minerva said, wheels turning in her head. "My guess is you, as you seem much more intimidating than Professor Dippet. I think Grindewald is using Tom to help bring down your school, if possible."

"I have had this selfsame thought," replied Albus. "But I am still unsure."

Minerva was quiet for a long time. An idea was forming, but she was afraid to suggest it. "You know - I could get close to Tom Riddle, and see what he's up to."

Albus looked up. "Are you willing to take that risk? He could be very dangerous. I know you sense it too."

"Albus, I would do anything for you," she declared adamantly. "And this could mean danger to Hogwarts, which you very well know is my home too."

Albus smiled and took her hand. "You are brave, dear, a true Gryffindor. If you wish to proceed in this, by all means do so. And please share your results...and do tell me if he tries anything improper, so I can properly decapitate him."

She laughed as she stood up to leave. "Really, I never thought you the jealous type." _There, that was witty. You'll get the hang of this after all._


	8. Chapter 8

1**Chapter Eight**

Finding Tom Riddle proved to be more difficult than Minerva imagined. For one, he was a Slytherin, and they rarely stayed anywhere that Gryffindors were likely to be. Two, even if she did find him, how would she convince him to notice her and give her information?

Until it hit her like a brick - transfiguration, of course.

It took almost no effort to change the Gryffindor emblem on her robes to a Slytherin one. Just to make sure she would not be recognized, she also used her magic to dye her hair red and turn her eyes blue. _All I have to do is grow a beard and I'll be Albus, _she idly thought. Acting like a Slytherin, however, proved much more difficult than looking like one.

The first person she ran across in her new garb was Lara. "Do I know you?" she asked, looking confused.

Minerva almost opened her mouth and said that it was indeed her, and of her plans. Instead, she barked, "Why would you know me, you filthy little Gryffindor?" and stalked off.

She did feel bad for being mean to her best friend, but she had no choice. She stalked off towards the dungeons, where she felt it was more likely to find a Slytherin. Crawling and creeping, they sure did like the ugly places of the school. Just like the snakes they represented. She suddenly felt very unclean, as if the robes were affecting her.

Wandering the halls proved ineffective. All that happened was she ended up getting turned around and lost more times than she could count. She considered asking someone for directions, but decided that might be a bit obvious. Luckily, she found her subject wandering down a deserted corridor in her aimless wanderings. He was tall and pale, but held himself proudly, even arrogantly. Attractive - a bit. This was the first good look she'd had at him, and he at her, so she decided to make a good first impression.

Minerva used a nonverbal spell to split her bag, causing her books to spill all over the floor. Sure, cliche, but it was all she could come up with on short notice. Leaning over to pick them up, she noticed that Tom was staring at her.

"I know you," she said suddenly, abandoning her books. "Tom, right? The one who can trace his lineage back to Salazar Slytherin himself?"

She of course, had no idea if this was true, but it did sound like a rumor he would be proud of. Tom smiled.

"Yes, actually," he smiled, showing his pearly white teeth. "And you are - beautiful, for one, but does beauty have a name?"

"Alana," she said with a coy smile, twisting a lock of hair. "I'm a 4th year."

Why she lied about her age, she didn't know. For some reason, she doubted Tom would like someone older than himself.

"A pretty one, at that," he said, leaning over to help pick up her books.

"What were you doing all the way down here?" she asked, smiling. "I can't imagine why a guy like you would be alone."

Tom fixed her back with a quick 'reparo' and leaned over to her ear. "I can show you if you won't tell."

"I won't tell a soul," she promised. Tom turned back around and Minerva followed him.

For ages it seemed they wandered through random corridors, corridors Minerva didn't even know existed. He stopped abruptly, causing Minerva to run into the back of him.

"Careful, sweet," he said. They had stopped in front of a girl's bathroom.

"What's in here that you're going to show me?" Minerva said, still trying to maintain a school girlish type manner.

Tom grinned and opened the door to lead her inside. It seemed like a normal bathroom, except it didn't seem to have been used in a long time. "Does no one come here, Tom?"

"No one knows it's here," he said softly, "Or at least I don't think they do. Come here."

He led her over to a sink that had a snake etched on the side. Suddenly he began speaking in hisses - sharp breaths -

Minerva let a soft breath in amazement. "I should've figured you would've inherited that from Salazar also."

The sink suddenly became a passageway of sorts. "Ladies first," he said, gesturing to the sink.

Minerva took a deep breath and jumped inside. After a quick slide-like ride, she landed on cold, concrete floor. Tom followed suit shortly thereafter.

"Minerva, this is the Chamber of Secrets."

She caught it. "How did you know?"

He sneered. "Too obvious. Dumbledore sending you to do his dirty work?" His wand snapped up. "And I suppose you'd want this..." He held up Minerva's wand also which, she realized, he must've lifted when he helped her with her books.

"...it might help," she said weakly.

"No, Minerva, I'll be keeping you in here. After all, it does get lonely..." He shot a spell at her that transfixed her on the spot. He ran a cold hand down her face. "I know you're a pure-blood, or this would be a disgrace. Or maybe it wouldn't...after all, I will still kill you afterwards..."

She couldn't move, as hard as she tried. His cold lips pressed against her equally cold, lifeless ones. "Well, this won't be any fun if you can't squirm a little."

The next thing she knew, she was tied up on the ground. "You foul, - "

"I, foul? When you're dallying with a Professor?"

"You're foul, opening the Chamber of Secrets! And I'm not dallying with him, I'm in love with him, something you wouldn't know much about!"

"ACCIO WANDS!"

Minerva did not know where the voice came from, but she very well knew who it belonged to. Swirling down from the sky, being carried by a phoenix, was none other than Albus Dumbledore. And now, he had his own wand, Minerva's, and Tom's.

Tom was very obviously livid. "No one will believe you," he said scathingly.

"You are indeed correct," said Albus. "And I'm willing to bet you, or Slytherin, have some sort of protection over this place that will cause those who hear of it to forget it. It's not uncommon..." Albus looked to Minerva briefly, as a way to try to explain. "So I will tell no one. You still have time to turn back, and I trust you still can, Tom. But beware, for I shall be on the lookout for you."

"How? You won't remember you were ever here!" Tom spat.

Albus gave one of his knowing smiles. "Because the reason dear Minerva followed you down here was because I was on the lookout for you. I am sure that will not change once my memory leaves me." Albus closed his eyes. "Yes, this is ancient magic…Salazar did this, not you, am I right?"

"Obviously," Tom snarled. "The magic has had time to amass power over the centuries."

"Of course, of course," Albus said. "And I could tell Dippet this instance, but the chamber undoubtedly would close before we arrived back here, and there's the chance my memory will have slipped by then…oh this was very, very clever Tom."

"Did you really expect anything less?" Tom smiled sickeningly.

"No, I didn't. Well, this is a dismal place. I don't think you want to try your power against mine, Tom?"

He shook his head. "I am strong, but I'm no fool. One day I will face you, old man. But why am I telling you this? You'll forget. Why don't you just get us out of here?"

"An excellent idea." Albus gripped his phoenix's tail feathers, and Minerva clung to Albus, while Tom hung from an ankle.

"Close it and return to your dormitory." Albus ordered.

Tom obeyed, and left with that same arrogant strut. Albus and Minerva were left in the bathroom.

She collapsed into his arms. "I'm so glad you came," she whispered, tears silently falling.

"Minerva, I will always be here for you." His voice was soothing. "Though I hate to tell you that the charm will cause us to forget everything that is happening until we leave this bathroom and are safely away from this corridor.

"I know," she said through her tears, "I believe you."

Albus pressed his lips to her forehead. "Don't worry."

"I'm not," she said, "After all, you're here."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Another day in Albus's office. "Albus, did you ever find out anything about the Grindewald/Tom connection?"

Albus sighed. "No, and I don't know if there is a way to check if there is a connection at this point. Remember, this is entirely guesswork and we could be completely wrong."

"Has Grindewald done anything recently?"

"Oh, nothing worth noting. I believe he's biding his time, and there's not much that can be done until he comes out of hiding."

Minerva nodded. "I've got to go finish an essay for Professor Lambert."

"Need any assistance?"

She grinned. "I'm fine, thanks. Besides, it'll look suspicious if I'm here all the time."

"Point," he said, and reached a hand over to run through her hair. "Have a pleasant evening."

"You as well."

Along the way back to Gryffindor Tower, she ran into Myrtle again. "Oh, hello," Myrtle said. "Been a while since I've seen you."

"Yes," Minerva said, really at a loss of anything else to say.

"Are you trying out for quidditch?" Myrtle asked. "I am, I want to be a Hufflepuff Chaser!"

Minerva held back laughter, imagining Myrtle playing quidditch was quite laughable. "Good luck, then. I probably won't try out."

"Oh, you should, it's so fun!" Myrtle seemed absolutely thrilled at the prospect. "Then we could play against each other in matches!"

Minerva smiled. "I've never flown before, except in flying lessons my first year."

Myrtle looked absolutely shocked. "Come on, we'll fly right now, and I'll help you train!"

"No, really – I have an essay – "

"Oh you'll love it!" Myrtle was dragging her downstairs.

"But it's raining!" Minerva actually had no idea if it was raining or not, she only remembered it was when she first left the dormitory that morning.

"No, it just stopped." Myrtle was beaming. "Come on, before it starts raining again..."

Minerva was reluctantly dragged down to the quidditch pitch. Sometimes, she thought, having friends could prove to be a mixed blessing.


	10. Chapter 10

1**Chapter Ten**

The quidditch field was wet with rain, but Minerva enjoyed the smell of wet grass. She followed Myrtle out to the broom cupboard to borrow a school-owned broom. In they found a collection of Cleansweep models 1, 2, and 3.

"Are Cleansweeps good brooms?" asked Minerva.

Myrtle shrugged. "They're good, but I've seen better. I've been studying quidditch ever since I found out I was a witch…I'm muggle-born, you know, so I wanted to know what I was getting myself into."

"Do you like muggle sports?"

"Oh no," Myrtle said with a shudder. "I can't run fast enough, and I'm not strong enough. Quidditch is a lot easier, because it requires thinking, and I can do that."

"Oy Myrtle!" came a voice from the entrance of the storage room. "What're you doing here? Surely not practicing to try for quidditch?"

"Yes, I am, Olive," Myrtle said with spite. "Got a problem with it?"

The girl named Olive laughed. "Quidditch with those glasses, you'll get so sweaty three minutes in they'll slide right off your nose."

Myrtle did not respond, but grabbed two Cleansweep 3's and stormed out of the room. Minerva followed.

"I absolutely hate that Olive Hornby, she's dreadful…"

They made their way to the middle of the field. "Right…we'll push off on three…one…two…"

And they were off. Minerva circled the pit, thoroughly enjoying herself. Myrtle seemed to be a little shaky, but also was having fun. "You're a natural at this!" Myrtle shouted over the wind. "Try out!"

"What's the point, it's my seventh year?" Minerva called back.

Myrtle shrugged, smiled, and shot straight up into the air, laughing. Minerva followed suit, and the thrill of it was enough to consider signing up for the team. Maybe Seeker…that required a keen eye, which Minerva had.

They touched down about fifteen minutes later, as it had started to drizzle. Both returned their brooms, and headed their separate ways – Myrtle, to her common room, and Minerva, back to Dumbledore's office, as she had a few questions about quidditch – she knew he would know when tryouts and such were.

He was there, grading papers, looking weary. "Bored with Lambert's essay already?"

"I haven't had a chance to get started," Minerva said, collapsing in her armchair. "I ran into Myrtle, she's in Hufflepuff, and she wanted me to play quidditch with her."

"An estimable sport," he said. "Are you considering trying for the house team?"

"I don't know…it's my seventh year, I'd feel kind of silly…"

"It's your decision," Albus said, "But I think you would find the experience enjoyable."

"I'll think about it, I just wanted to share…because I kind of felt like I was lying, even though my plans changed after I spoke with you…"

"Minerva, don't fret over small things such as that. I want you to have friends – you, of all people, deserve them."

"Yes, but they certainly are cutting into my homework time."

"You will learn to sort out your priorities," Albus said with a smile.

There was silence for a moment. "Albus, do you really enjoy spending time with me? This time we've spent together, well, it seems as if nothing has changed between us."

"It's hard to know where the line is between love and friendship," he said, "And our situation is very delicate. For that reason, I merely thought we were taking things slow. By no means do I wish to stop spending time with you. I enjoy the time we spend together, more than anything else."

Minerva smiled. "Okay, just making sure. I'm really going to do that essay now."

"Of course."

Minerva left his office for the second time that day, feeling very elated for some odd reason. Love? Perhaps she was willing to admit it.


	11. Chapter 11

1**Chapter Eleven**

The next morning, Minerva woke a little later than usual – 7 a.m., on a Saturday. She had problems falling asleep the night before, due to thoughts of a certain professor. She was heading to breakfast, not really paying much attention to her surroundings, when she saw it – when she saw _her._

Lara was laying on the ground, a glazed look in her eyes, holding her mirror she used when performing the make-up charms they'd learned together.

Minerva ran to her side, "Lara, wake up!" she cried, touching her cold skin. "Lara don't be dead...please don't be dead..."

But Lara didn't move, however, there was definitely something magical at hand…Minerva muttered a quick "wingardium leviosa," and began leading Lara to Dumbledore's office. She first thought about leading her to the hospital wing, but Albus was closer…he might be able to sort it out on his own…

Minerva was glad the halls were empty – this would be an odd sight to explain. She reached Albus's office and pounded on the door. He answered, still in purple pajamas.

Tears had begun to flow. "Albus, what's wrong with her?"

Albus touched Lara's arm. "I believe she's petrified."

"How?" asked Minerva. "Did a student do this to her, or..." her voice trailed off.

Albus closed his eyes a moment. "I detect no traces of magic..."

"Well, no matter what happened, we must get her to the hospital wing!" Minerva said hurriedly. "Maybe Madam Cliodna has some Mandrakes…"

Albus nodded and took over leading Lara's body through the empty halls. They made their way through a number of secret passageways to avoid being seen, just in case, and made it up to the hospital wing safely.

"Madam Cliodna!" Minerva shouted. "Madam - "

"I'm here, child!" The elderly witch came out from behind a curtain, and saw Lara. "Oh dear...petrified?"

Albus nodded. Madam Cliodna shook her head sadly and motioned for Albus to put her in one of the beds. "Pity too, I know Professor Wenlock just sold his stock of Mandrakes, for fear of letting them go to waste...not to worry, we can buy some more."

Minerva sat by Lara's bed and gently tugged the mirror from her hand. She forced a laugh. "I always told her not to do her makeup and walk at the same time."

"Don't worry dear, she'll be fine as soon as we can round up some mandragora," Cliodna said soothingly. "Until then, there's really not much point in watching a petrified person...we can keep her here, but she won't need much attention..."

"May I still come visit, Madam Cliodna?" asked Minerva.

Her face was tinged with pity. "Of course dear...Albus, what do you think caused this?"

Albus shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, Elladora. But if you hear of anything suspicious..."

Madam Cliodna nodded. "Yes, of course Albus...you'll be the first to know...aside from the headmaster, of course." She gave a little laugh.

"Thank you. Minerva and I must be off to her studies, but do keep an eye on Miss Sykes here."

She nodded again. Albus walked out of the hospital wing, with Minerva not far behind.

"She will be all right then, Albus?"

"Yes, do not spare it another thought," he said with a smile. "Petrifaction is easy enough to cure...it's just rather inconvenient."

When they were safely back in Albus's office, Minerva began unleashing her every thought. "Albus, I know she didn't have any enemies, she was a very sweet girl, really, this had to be a really bad accident, or something evil is amiss…"

"I know," Albus closed his eyes again. "We can rule out magic, remember Minerva, I detected no traces. This means that the petrifaction was either the cause of a potion or a creature. A potion causing petrifaction would work immediately, yet you saw no sign of a drinking apparatus around her body?"

Minerva shook her head. "Maybe it was in food?"

"A food she would've had to swallow in one bite," Albus continued. "Or several creatures also cause petrifaction…"

"Why would a creature be roaming the halls of Hogwarts?" Minerva asked hollowly.

Albus was quiet a moment. "The Chamber of Secrets."

Minerva gasped. "Tom Riddle – "

"It's possible," Albus interrupted her, "But we mustn't blame him. There is always the possibility he overheard someone speaking of opening the Chamber, and wanted to give us a tip-off. But yet, the chances of the Chamber being open now are quite high…we must exercise caution."

Minerva nodded. "I'll do everything I can to help."

Albus touched her face. "I would expect no less of you."


	12. Chapter 12

1**Chapter Twelve**

Minerva began delving into the library. She was now there more than she was in Albus's office. Yet very few books pertained to the Chamber of Secrets, and the ones that did referred to it as a myth, and gave no hint to what kind of monster would be held in the chamber. From there, she began studying different books about magical creatures, but so many different creatures could cause petrifaction that it was hard to know what to look for.

She was still reading weeks later, walking down the hall to Potions, when she ran into Myrtle.

"Are you still going to try out?" she asked. "I heard Gryffindor's tryouts are today at 5."

Minerva sighed. She was getting nowhere with the books she was reading, and felt she probably should get her mind off things, at least for this night. "Yeah. It's just whoever shows up, right? We didn't have to sign up?"

"No," she said cheerfully. "I'll come to cheer you on. Good luck!"

"Thanks..." she said nervously.

She made it through the rest of her classes and rushed to Dumbledore's office.

"Albus," she said, out of breath. "I'm trying out for quidditch."

He smiled. "Well good for you, my dear. A nice distraction will do wonders for you."

"I'm a little nervous," she confessed, "If you couldn't tell."

"It is a trifle obvious," he said calmly. "Here - "

Albus reached in his desk and pulled out a small vial. "This is a calming draught. It should keep you from being nervous, at least. I use it myself when I find myself too distraught to think properly."

Minerva took the bottle and downed it in one gulp. "Thank you."

He smiled, and headed over to his Pensieve. "I want to show you something."

Minerva had never seen anything from his Pensieve before, or any Pensieve for that matter, and was a trifle apprehensive. Hesitantly she walked over to him and looked inside.

The scene swirled into a quidditch pitch - Hogwarts' quidditch pitch. She leaned closer and felt herself be thrown into the swirling liquid until she was actually there, at the quidditch pitch. Dumbledore was next to her.

"Is this when you were at school?" she asked. He nodded.

"That's me, up on the broom by the Slytherin boxes."

Sure enough, a younger Albus was circling a box, chasing a tiny, fluttering snitch.

"I finally caught it, too," he said, "Gregory Shimpling and I took 3 days in that match, looking for that snitch..."

Minerva smiled and felt herself be pulled from the memory. "I do feel better now," she said. "Thank you."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "I have complete faith in you."

"I love you." She said it. It was not random, or ill-placed. It may have been the effects of the calming draught that made it so easy to say, but she didn't care. It was at that moment, that she was where she was supposed to be, what she was supposed to say...what she was supposed to do.

He put his arms around her waist and gently pulled her closer. She was at most two inches from his beautiful face. "I love you." It was so quiet that if she hadn't been so close, she wouldn't have heard it. Slowly she brought her face to his and they kissed, for what could've been forever.

She pulled away, her eyes still closed, and opened them to look at him again. That twinkle in his eye was brighter than ever, and a small smile crept up on his face.

"Good luck today."

She nodded and left, not being able to breathe properly until she was back out in the hallway, where she promptly skipped to quidditch tryouts.


	13. Chapter 13

1**Chapter Thirteen**

It was a bright, sunny day - perfect flying conditions. Not a cloud in the sky. Minerva could not help but feel confident as she headed down to the field, which was probably all Albus's doing. Speaking of which...

Minerva looked out to the field, and saw Albus standing amidst a gaggle of underclassmen, next to the quidditch captain, Devlin Murray. How he beat her to the pitch, she had no idea, except for an inkling suspicion that he knew many more secret passageways throughout the school. He had a sly smile on, and pretended not to notice Minerva arriving.

"All right, I've got Professor Dumbledore here to make sure none of you try anything _underhanded _to get your position," growled Devlin. "Plus he was a fair player back in the day, so he can help me decide...hope you've all been performing well in transfiguration."

There were a few nervous mutterings. Devlin laughed.

"Right then, potential chasers follow me!"

Minerva made her way to the side of the field to wait for seekers to be called. There she saw Myrtle, grinning madly.

"Wow, if Dumbledore is judging I say you've got a fair chance, Min!"

_More than fair, _she thought to herself. "I guess."

"He always talks about how great you are," she continued. "He told me about one time when you transformed a lampshade into a replica of the Great Pyramid..."

"But transforming a lampshade into the Great Pyramid isn't going to help me find the snitch."

Myrtle laughed and they sat down to watch everyone fly. It was a bit of a joke. Many second years obviously did not know one end of their broom from the other. A few Hufflepuffs arrived by mistake (Myrtle kindly corrected them that their tryouts were the next day.) One muggle-born brought a muggle broom, and was most disappointed when it did not lift off the ground. Even Minerva had to laugh at that.

Finally after exhausting all the possibilities of Chasers, Beaters, and Keepers, the Seekers were called. With another 'good luck' from Myrtle, Minerva headed to the center of the field. Only three Seekers were trying out - herself, a fourth year named Angelina, and a fifth year named Daniel.

"Right, I'm going to let Dumbledore run this section of tryouts, since he was a Seeker himself," said Devlin, "But mind you, I'm watching too!"

Albus smiled. "I'm going to take turns flying up with each of you into the air and throwing a snitch sized ball at you, to test your sight and reflexes. Who wants to go first?"

Angelina promptly stepped forward. "I will, professor." Albus inclined his head and mounted his broom, while Angelina mounted hers. Then they were up in the air, and Albus was throwing the ball at her. She was fairly good, but did fumble a few tries that Minerva believed she could've caught. Still, Angelina seemed moderately happy with her outcome as she touched down after the test.

Daniel stepped forward next. He was very fast - he was a blur as Albus threw the balls to each side, trying to throw him off. Still, he did not fumble one until the end, when Daniel had to dive for the ball and didn't manage to catch it. Somehow it managed to land in Minerva's hands, and she threw it back up to Albus.

"Nice catch, Miss McGonagall!" he shouted down. She couldn't help but grin.

Finally, it was Minerva's turn. Albus looked her in the eye, his face still holding a sly smile. "Well, Miss McGonagall?"

Minerva returned the smile. "Only if you can catch me, Professor."

She darted up into the sky, the wind blowing back her ponytail. Albus was right behind her. Minerva swirled her broom around and put a safe distance between them. Then it began.

Always Minerva had been of a competitive nature, but this was different. Somehow this tryout connected in her mind with letting Albus down, which was something she could not and would not do. The ball was like fire between them, shooting back and forth. Minerva was fine with this - she knew she was excellent at catching close range. However, she knew Albus knew that also, and knew he would try and trip her up as he did with Daniel.

He raised his hand up to throw the ball down, and Minerva began her rapid descent. It was only a foot out of reach - an inch -

Then again, so was the ground, but that didn't matter...

She slammed into the ground, falling off her broom but still catching it. Calmly she stood up and threw it back at him with such force he almost missed it. "Impressive," he shouted from the air, before also landing.

"Professor Dumbledore and I will discuss the results and come back to you and tell you who's in," Devlin said. They walked away from the group a little.

Daniel looked at Minerva. "I heard that this is the first time you've flown since your first year," he said.

"I flew once a week or so ago, but other than that, yes," Minerva confirmed.

His eyes widened. "That's really good...I've never seen anyone go in a dive like you did."

She laughed. "Probably because I've never been trained otherwise, so I just rely on instinct."

Albus and Devlin came back within five minutes. "After careful deliberation, we've decided on Minerva as out seeker," said Devlin, "On account of she did not miss any shot, and had impressive reflexes."

She smiled. "Thanks. So when's practice?"

"First one is Monday at 4."

"I'll be there, then," she said, before turning to tell Myrtle the good news.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Minerva was ecstatic to make the quidditch team, but something was missing. Quickly she decided that something was Lara. Nothing else had happened to anyone in the school, so whoever (or whatever) had attacked her had either lost their nerve, or was planning something even more horrendous. She sunk into a deep depression; almost losing her faith in the human race, that one human would be so vile as to train a monster to kill other humans. The idea was vile, but she had to steel herself. After all, this was the Chamber of Secrets created by Salazar Slytherin. The other houses would've been adamantly against it.

Minerva was visiting Lara in the hospital wing when these thoughts surfaced. However they were quickly broken up by a harried-looking Madam Cliodna.

"Minerva, dear, the Mandragora have arrived!"

She stood up immediately. "Where are they?"

"Professor Kettleburn has them, outside in the grazing area. Would you be a dear and go fetch them for me?"

Minerva was confused. "Why doesn't Professor Lambert have them?"

"He's developed an allergy to them, the poor fellow. I certainly hope he never becomes petrified. But why would he have them anyway, dear? He's defense against the dark arts. Professor Smithy would have them, but he can't stand the little blighters."

"Then why did you say that Professor Lambert sold his stock of mandragora the other day?"

"Well, he's involved in the trade, you know a teacher's salary is quite low, even here at Hogwarts, and though he's allergic he doesn't have to touch them…it was only by coincidence I knew that Professor Lambert usually had some in his stores…"

Minerva shrugged. "I just figured…I don't know, since they were usually used to deal with events connected to the dark arts…anyway, that doesn't matter. I'll go get them!" Minerva dashed out the door and navigated Hogwarts' many staircases to reach the grounds. It was a nice day, so she had to dodge several students (and push several out of her way) to reach the grazing area. She found Professor Kettleburn attending to what seemed to be…nothing. _Well, I always thought he was a bit odd, _she thought as he "petted" the air.

"Professor Kettleburn, sir, I heard that you'd received the Mandragora and I've come to collect them for Madam Cliodna," she said in a rush.

Professor Kettleburn nodded. "I'm not crazy," he said, "There's a thestral here."

Minerva blinked. "Am I that obvious?"

"No. I heard some other students commenting on it." He gestured to outside the fence where some Slytherins were indolently lounging. "They're in a pot in the shed, if you want them."

She nodded and dashed off to the shed and grabbed two pots. Sick of dashing across campus, she shouted "Accio Cleansweep!" and immediately retrieved a school broom.

Quickly she flew to the hospital wing, opened a window ("Alohomora!") and gave the pots to Madam Cliodna.

"Oh dear me," Cliodna said. "I've just realized that I don't have the necessary ingredients to make the potion. Could you ask Professor Slughorn to whip this up for me?" She handed Minerva the instructions.

It was all Minerva could do to say, "Yes, ma'am," and try to not look exasperated. She abandoned the broom and headed for the dungeons. She banged on his office door. "Professor Slughorn! Sir!"

Professor Slughorn opened the door and blinked. "Miss McGonagall? Do you need something?"

It was well known that Potions was not Minerva's favorite class, and Professor Slughorn was obviously amazed that Minerva deemed it worth her time to visit him outside of class. "Sir, Madam Cliodna needs you to make this potion."

Slughorn peered over the list. "It'll take me three days.."

Minerva tried not to groan. She wished that Madam Cliodna had not gotten her hopes up, but of course it was silly – did she expect the nurse to shove the Mandrake down Lara's throat? Of course a potion would be necessary, and it would probably be a complex one…still, Minerva had to hide her disappointment when she said, "Yes, sir." She relayed the message to Madam Cliodna and headed for Albus's office.

He was inside, of course, reading. "Albus, I'm exhausted."

"I've noticed you trekking across campus," he noted, not looking up.

Minerva raised her eyebrows. "What are you looking at?" She walked over behind him and looked over his shoulder to see a complete map of Hogwarts, with little labeled dots for people swirling around everywhere.

"I thought about making one of these for Professor Dippet, but I felt it would be too discouraging to all the troublemakers. I may throw this one out when I become Headmaster. It makes catching rule breakers all too easy."

"Takes the challenge out of it?" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"One could say that," he agreed. "What on earth possessed you to visit your least favorite teachers?"

Minerva quickly explained the situation, as well as the odd mandragora trading of Professor Lambert. "I mean, so supposedly he's allergic but he participates in trading them? Was Madam Cliodna being entirely truthful with me?"

"I have never heard of this allergy, but then again I am not bosom buddies with Ronald Lambert. I also have no idea why Professor Smithy would be avoiding them either, seeing as he is the Herbology professor. Rest assured, I will look into it. Now, do you happen to have any breaking news on Grindewald?"

Minerva shook her head. "No. Why would I? Do you?" She leaned around his shoulder to see his face. He smiled.

"Sit down. I have some news, and this may take awhile."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Albus closed and locked his office door with a scarcely perceptible nod of his head. Others may have seen this as showing off – Minerva saw it as humble, as he was definitely trying to prevent drawing notice to himself by this everyday act of magic. "This is top secret business Minerva, but I hardly need to tell you that." He rose from his chair and walked over to his Pensieve, however instead of drawing out a memory to show Minerva, he lifted the heavy basin and its stand and placed it to the right of where it once was. He tapped the floor with his wand five times, and a square disappeared, revealing a hole with a ladder attached leading to a chamber below.

"Normally I would insist on 'ladies first,' but for your safety I will take the lead," Albus said, as he began his descent into darkness. Minerva looked down the hole, but could see nothing save Albus's twinkling eyes. She knelt to the floor and gripped the first wrung of the ladder, then slowly let her legs find the next step. She didn't dare tell Albus she dreaded the dark.

For what seemed like forever to Minerva's frightened mind they descended. She was only reassured by Albus's confident steps beneath her. Finally, Albus tapped on the wall to the right of the ladder, revealing another opening into another chamber, this one much more pleasant.

Albus's living quarters.

"You climb down this shaft every day?" asked Minerva in wonderment.

Albus chuckled. "Actually, normally I float down, but I didn't want to show off. The ladder is only there for show."

Minerva giggled in spite of herself. She began looking around Albus's room. There were bookshelves everywhere, even more than there were in his office. The carpet was a rich burgundy, and candles of matching color lined what parts of the walls weren't covered by bookshelves. Albus had a four poster bed, much like the ones in the dormitories, only his was slightly larger. Minerva began examining the books on the bookshelves, and her breath caught in her throat when she saw the only picture Albus had in his room.

It was of her, her 5th year at Hogwarts when she had gotten the highest grade on the O.W.L. for transfiguration in 50 years. The professors had taken a picture to mark the occasion, and Minerva had always believed that the only copy existed in the Hogwarts trophy room. In the picture, she sat on a desk for a moment, and then pointed underneath it to turn her desk into a pony and back again.

"Want to know a secret?" she asked Albus.

"Certainly."

"I was trying to turn it into a unicorn."

Albus smiled. "No one would've ever guessed."

"But you did," she said accusingly. "After the O.W.L., you remarked that my pony was very white and had a bump on its forehead."

"I have my methods," he said slyly.

Minerva sighed. "You and your occulmency." She plopped down in a cushy armchair. "So, what do you know about Grindewald?"

"As could be deduced by the name, he is from Switzerland. He's been around awhile, gathering followers for about ten years. Honestly, I don't know how we never knew of him before now." He reached into a tin on a bookshelf. "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you. Go on."

"As I've said before, I believe he attended Durmstrang, most likely around the same time I attended Hogwarts. However, he did not acquire a thirst for power until he was insulted by a member of the Ministry of Magic. I was only able to acquire that bit of information by using legilmency on the Minister, but he noticed what I was doing and blocked off his mind." Albus sighed. "I do hate a lost opportunity. He is believed to be responsible for setting that Welsh green on Ilfracombe in 1932. Grindewald, not the Minister, of course."

"It must have been a terrible insult, to make him as crazy as he is," Minerva commented.

"That or he's a very insecure man," Albus added. "I believe what we are looking at is a crazy man with an education, which is a very frightening thing."

"I agree," Minerva said, looking around to notice that the trapdoor had shut. Had Albus done that without her noticing? Suddenly Minerva felt very worthless. How could she ever compare to such a great mind as Albus? Why did he even want to be with her, as she could never compare in wit, or magical ability?

Minerva sighed. "So, his location now. Any ideas?"

"No, but I have a few ideas on where to start. Over Christmas, I'm going to travel to Switzerland and frequent a few of their magical institutions."

"Do you know where Durmstrang is?" she asked.

"No, but if I had to guess my guess would be Switzerland," Albus leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "I won't find it, though. I'm just going to visit a few of their magic communities. I'm sure Durmstrang would be as impossible to find to me as Hogwarts would be to anyone else."

"Sir, do you…do you want me to go with you?"

Albus gave her a perplexed smile. "Sir?"

Minerva shook her head as if shaking off a fog. "I have no honest idea why I said that. I'm sorry, Albus."

"Don't apologize," he said softly. "I would love for you to join me, but won't your family worry about you?"

"No…they're going on vacation to visit my sisters in America. I do not wish to visit America again. It's such an odd place."

"This coming from a witch?" Albus said with a smile. "I'll be glad to have you with me, but it makes disguises even more necessary. Can you imagine the Daily Prophet?"

Minerva laughed nervously. "Teacher and student honeymoon trek across Europe…"

It was a bit of an awkward moment, Minerva decided. Something had to be done. Their relationship had hit a plateau, and the last thing Minerva wanted was their flame to flicker and die. It was only appropriate now, here in Albus's quarters. Maybe he had planned it this way?

She looked Albus in the eyes, rather seriously. Confidently she walked over to his bed and sat down, while inwardly she was shaking. "Albus," she said, "come here."

He did so and sat next to her. "Anything for you."

"You're damn right," she said, before pulling him into a kiss.

"Language, Minerva."

"You're not my teacher right now." Why she was so outwardly confident, she had no idea. She had never been with any other boy. _Man, _she corrected herself. "You're my lover, my boyfriend, my best friend, but most certainly not my teacher."

"I'm glad that's settled," he said.

"I love you," she said firmly. "I'm sick of acting like we're already a married couple. We haven't done anything…" she blushed, "that normal people my age do."

"Are you suggesting we become intimate?"

Minerva sighed. "It's called sex, Albus. And no, I don't want to…do that…yet. But you don't have to be afraid that I'm going to reject you if you act a little forward." Another sigh. "Don't treat me like your student and your lover. It's just not a good combination."

He reached his hand around her head and let his fingers fall through her silky black hair. "Then I'm assuming that you don't wish to be treated as a student right now?"

Minerva shook her head. "Not at all."

"Then it wouldn't be out of place if I did…this?" She was soon awash in kisses, and decided she didn't have to answer his question.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The next two days passed agonizingly slow. Minerva was so eager to ask Lara if she knew any details of her petrifaction, and of course eager to have a friend again. Still, she was kept quite busy by teachers hounding about N.E.W.Ts. She was only taking 5 classes – Transfiguration, Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Arithmancy – but they were enough to drive her mad. She saw Myrtle every day in Potions (she had not made the Quidditch team, "but I was _this _close!") and was becoming quite friendly with her, but there was still the gap of a friend in her own house.

The day that the Mandrake potion was finished, Minerva rose early to meet Professor Slughorn at the beginning of his office hours, eight A.M. At 7:59, she was slumped outside his door anticipating the morning bell. The second it began tolling, Minerva rapped sharply on his door. Slughorn opened it shortly.

"Ah yes, I had a feeling I'd be seeing you this morning, Miss McGonagall," he said with a smile. "The potion is all ready for Miss Sykes. Oh, and incidentally, Potions class will be cancelled today."

"What for, sir?" she asked curiously. This was the last thing she expected – a class cancelled when teachers were all furiously preparing for N.E.W.Ts?

"I have an errand to run, for Professor Dippet," he replied. "Something about Grindewald…I am so sick of that name, you would not believe…"

Minerva's curiosity was peaked. "Sir, if it's not too forward, may I ask what the errand is?"

Slughorn laughed jollily. "More than my job's worth, dear girl. Personally, I don't know why Dippet chose _me_, I'm just the Potions master, in my opinion he should've asked Professor Lambert, for Defense Against the Dark Arts, but no matter…I go where he sends me."

"Well, Grindewald is a very Dark wizard, but maybe he just trusted your judgment in the matter more, sir." Flattery was always an asset.

"That may be the case," Slughorn said, still smiling. "It's nice to know that my work is appreciated. After all, I know more about…well, um, I expect you'll want to deliver that potion to Miss Sykes now."

"Yes, sir. Thank you!" She took the potion and hurried off to the hospital wing, wondering what knowledge Professor Slughorn had that the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher lacked. Maybe Albus would know – she'd ask him later. Her mind drifted off to a lovely evening they had last night…

_No! _She thought. _I must concentrate for Lara. She needs my help now, and I don't need to be lost in a silly daydream._

Minerva entered the hospital wing to find Madam Cliodna hovering over Lara. "Ah, I knew you'd come!" she said. "I was just getting ready to go ask Professor Slughorn myself!"

She handed the potion to the nurse. "Can I do anything to help?"

"Of course dear, just…try to hold her mouth open."

This proved more difficult than it sounded, but Minerva was able to keep her mouth barely open long enough for Madam Cliodna to pour the potion down her throat. After only a moment, color began returning to Lara's cheeks, but she didn't open her eyes yet.

"She'll probably need to sleep now," Madam Cliodna said wisely.

Minerva's eyes widened. "She's been sleeping for the past – "

"No," Lara spoke, with a slight yawn. "I'm awake, dead tired though."

Overcome with emotion, Minerva swept down to hug her friend. "I was so worried," she whispered.

Lara opened her eyes. "What happened?"

"You were petrified," Minerva explained. "We don't know by what. Can you remember anything?"

"I was walking and putting on makeup," she said, "and I thought I saw something move behind me in the mirror…I didn't look behind me though, I remember that. For some reason, I moved my mirror upward to get a better look, and I saw…something."

"No idea as to what?" Minerva asked. Lara shook her head.

"Nope. Were you that worried about me?"

Minerva let out an explosive sigh. "Lara, I've got three friends to my name. Yes, I was worried."

"Come on," Lara said shakily, "The other Gryffindor quidditch players – "

"Are resentful of my natural ability," Minerva finished. This was a lie – she hadn't really tried to become friends with any of the quidditch players as of yet.

"Your classmates – "

"Are resentful of my natural ability. I swear it's you, Myrtle, and Albus."

"Albus?"

Minerva blushed. "Professor Dumbledore."

Madam Cliodna cleared her throat. "If you don't mind, I'll just check your vital signs and then you'll be free to go."

"Oh right, sorry," said Lara, holding out her wrist so the nurse could take her pulse.

After Madam Cliodna had taken her vital signs and Lara had changed into fresh robes, both girls walked back to Gryffindor tower. "Is everyone worried now that they'll get petrified?" Lara asked.

Minerva shook her head. "No, we kept it quiet. Said you were sick."

"No one else tried to visit me?" Lara sounded slightly hurt.

"Yes, but Madam Cliodna turned them away. She said that she didn't want anyone else catching what you had."

"So I guess I had better stick to that story then." Lara sighed. "I was looking forward to being a local celebrity."

Minerva laughed. "Tough luck."

"Do you know…well, I suppose you wouldn't…but maybe…"

"Lara, spit it out."

She blushed. "Do you know if Travis Wood came to visit me?"

Minerva shook her head. "I don't even know who Travis Wood is…though should I?" Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised you don't. He's a Gryffindor Chaser."

"Oh! Him!" Minerva remembered the tall fifth year, with shoulder length brown hair and a rousing Scottish accent. "So he's the guy."

Lara gave a shy smile. "He's gorgeous, Min."

"Well, he may have visited you. I wasn't there the entire time. Perhaps you should go ask Madam Cliodna?"

"I couldn't!" Lara blushed for the millionth time during the conversation.

"Come on, Lara. She's the nicest woman there ever is, and she'd never tell. Plus she probably still feels sorry for you for being petrified."

They had made it to the Gryffindor common room, where Minerva informed Lara of the new password, "Lacewing flies." Their conversation was cut off by the greeting of several younger girls, all inquiring to Lara's health. Minerva was a little jealous, but quickly squashed it. Lara turned back to Minerva.

"Guys, do you know Minerva? She's the one who found me passed out on the floor."

The girls nodded eagerly. "Professor Dumbledore's protégé!" one said. "You should help us in Transfiguration, like when you came in that one day!"

Minerva smiled. "Sure, whenever you need it."

"Okay guys, I need to rest and talk to Minerva about something, I'll talk to you later," Lara said, much to the dismay of her friends.

"Feel better Lara!"

"See you in class!"

They walked up to Lara's dormitory, and plopped down on her bed. "Albus, Minerva?" she said, questioningly. "Tell me what's going on between you two."

"Nothing!" She averted her eyes. "He's been giving me a lot of extra lessons, so I see why everyone's suspicious, but it's nothing more than that!"

"And he lets you call him Albus."

"Well yes, he says he sees me as an equal!"

"Min, you said it yourself – I'm one of your only friends. You can tell me anything, and I promise you it will go no further than this room."

Minerva sighed. "Okay, so you wouldn't tell anyone else later that happened to enter this room either, right?"

Lara laughed. "You sure are thorough. No, Min, I won't tell a soul."

She sighed and looked out a window. "I'm in love with him. I guess you suspected that much."

Lara nodded. "How far has it gone?"

"We're seeing each other," Minerva continued, "Headmaster Dippet is retiring next year, so Albus will be Headmaster. He wants me to be his Transfiguration professor."

"Oh Min! That's wonderful! You've got a career!" She giggled. "You'll be my teacher!"

She hadn't even realized that. "Wow…I will be, won't I? So…you don't think it's gross, or anything? Morally wrong?"

"Not really. I mean, we all know Albus is like…70? 80? But we're not Muggles – our life spans are much longer. We know how to take care of ourselves. So I'd say it's no different than a Muggle couple with an age difference of about five to ten years. It just sounds worse."

"And the fact that he's my teacher…" Minerva prompted.

Lara shrugged. "He only will be for the rest of this school year."

Minerva smiled. "I'm so glad you understand."

"Okay Min…now dish. What have you two…done…together?"

Minerva smiled. "Well…" And she dished.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Now that Lara was healed, Minerva felt she could properly enjoy life again without feeling guilty. Quidditch took on a new life for her, and she finally felt she'd found a niche at Hogwarts, even if had taken 7 years.

"Oy! Travis! If you were going any slower you'd be flying backwards!" Minerva shouted upward during one practice teasingly.

"Look, Min! It's the Snitch!"

Minerva whirled her head around.

"Made you look!"

The two beaters, Peggy Donnelly and Rachel Wellman, giggled immensely at this. The Captain and Keeper, David Green, shouted, "Come on, boys! Concentrate!"

"Boys, David? Do we need to give you a lesson about the birds and the bees?" Minerva yelled towards the goalposts. David shook his head in dismay.

"Come on David! We've been practicing three hours now!" shouted another Chaser, Brad MacDonald.

"I can't see my hand in front of my face," moaned the last chaser, John Wren.

David sighed. "HUDDLE!"

The team landed by the goalposts. "Okay men – "

"And women!" Peggy piped up.

"And women," David amended, "You gave a great practice today. The Hufflepuff game should be a breeze."

"To victory!" Rachel said, pumping her fist in the air. "We should celebrate."

"A pre-emptive celebration?" David asked. "Isn't that just asking to lose?"

"Oh, we haven't had a team party for three years now," said Brad, the only other 7th year on the team. "I think it'd be fun."

"A team party?" asked Minerva. "I suppose that would be a party…for just the team?"

"You truly are the brightest girl in your year," John teased.

Minerva shrugged. "I try."

"To answer your question, yes," David replied. "An all-nighter. The concept was originally to bring the team closer together in order to improve the ability to sense what the rest are feeling. A sense of team unity."

"It's decreased to an excuse for a party," Peggy finished.

Minerva nodded. "So, why don't we have one?"

"The administration doesn't like us having them…considering it involves heavy drinking," Rachel said, a gleam in her eye.

Amazingly enough, Minerva had never drunk alcohol. She didn't think it wise to bandy about that fact, considering most thought it ludicrous that a Scotswoman such as herself had never been given the chance for alcohol to pass through her lips. "How do you get the alcohol?"

Rachel's eyes widened. "You mean you don't know?"

"We have a stash," Brad said confidently. "Beneath the Gryffindor broom shed. For emergencies."

Minerva thought a minute. She was supposed to visit Albus before she returned to her dormitory for the night. She didn't want to disappoint him…

"How about we wait for the weekend?" Minerva suggested. "I hate to sound so stuffy, but I do have homework…"

"She's right – you guys will understand when you have your N.E.W.Ts," Brad said. Minerva had never been more grateful to have another 7th year on the team.

"Saturday, then?" asked David. "It gives us a day of recuperation before the game Monday evening."

There was a general murmur of assent. "Okay then, see you all tomorrow."

Minerva returned to the broom shed. She and Travis were the only ones to keep their brooms there, seeing as they both rode school-owned brooms. Minerva thought he had been oddly quiet during the team huddle…"

"Travis, everything okay?" she asked as she plucked a few stray twigs from her broom.

"Yeah, I just wasn't flying very well today," he said. "That and I had planned…well…something for Saturday."

"And that something was…?"

Travis shuffled his feet. "I can't tell you…you'll tell…_her_."

"Who's her?" Minerva was oddly reminded of Lara…in fact, hopefully…

"You can't tell her – I know you're friends with her!" Travis's eyes were very serious. Minerva smiled.

"You like Lara, don't you?"

Travis groaned. "Dammit, Minerva!" She laughed…she had missed the sound of a Scottish accent saying her name, the way the "r" rolled.

"She likes you too. She told me the other day. You can ask her out and hang out with her before the party, since it won't be until later."

"Thanks. You're the greatest." He flashed a goofy smile, and dashed off.

Minerva laughed and headed for Albus's office. Curiously enough, he was not there. She made sure no one was in the corridor, then closed and locked his office door and began her trip to his private quarters. The darkness of the ladder shaft wasn't so bad, once she got used to it (and cast a quick 'lumos'). She found Albus in his room, reading on his bed.

"Albus," she said softly. "Did you give up on me?"

He looked up. "No, I knew you'd come eventually. Did quidditch practice run late?"

"We were planning something," Minerva explained.

"What?"

She ran over to his bed and plopped down on it. "Switch to lover mode."

He raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

Minerva kissed him rather seriously. "Come on, Albus, please? I can't tell you unless we get you switched out of teacher mode!"

"It'll take more than one kiss to switch me out of teacher mode, love," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"Two, then?" she inquired, pecking him on the cheek.

He laughed. "You're a hard bargainer, Minerva."

"Three, with the promise of more to come," she said, kissing his other cheek. "We're having a team party Saturday, where we plan on getting positively smashed. I know you won't approve, but I've never drank before, and I'd like at least one experience."

Albus was quiet a moment. "All right. I won't say anything against it."

She threw her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"Don't go kissing any other boys while you're drunk," he said, "I'd hate to lose my job because I hit a student."

"Yes, completely ignoring the reason as to _why _you hit the student!" Minerva laughed. "The rest of the quidditch team really likes me, Albus. I think I'm finally getting friends!"

"Friends you deserve," he said, "You more than anyone else. But please, don't forget about me because of them."

Minerva laughed again. "Albus! What do you take me for? I love you, and I won't leave you for a silly quidditch player, and as for the girls, well, I'm very thankful to finally have some girlfriends!"

She smiled and kissed Albus again. "Oh! I forgot! Would you happen to know why Headmaster Dippet would be sending Professor Slughorn on an errand about Grindewald?"

He shook his head. "No…where did you learn of this?"

"When I was retrieving the Mandrake potion from his office. He casually mentioned it, and I tried to get him to tell me more but he wouldn't. He almost said something about him knowing more about a certain subject than Professor Lambert would, but he cut himself off before I found out what the subject was."

"I'll ask Armando," Albus said. "I can't imagine…I don't know what Horace would know about that Ronald Lambert wouldn't…" He sighed. "I wish Armando gave me more information. It's sad that you learn more about staff affairs than I do."

"Well, I would say it's because I'm involved in a staff affair, but considering you're in the dark then that's obviously not the case…" Minerva grinned.

"I need to speak with Armando," Albus said after a moment's pause.

"All right. I need to be getting back to my dormitory anyway." She kissed him swiftly on the lips. "I love you."

"And I you. Get some sleep."

"I will," Minerva said. She stepped back into the shaft with the ladder and, merely to show off, she floated up it. The last thing she saw before leaving his quarters was his beautiful smile.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It was the end of Defense Against the Dark Arts – Minerva's last class on Fridays. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were eyeing each other with loathing – Professor Lambert had insisted they play a trivia game as a way of earning house points. It was terribly unfair – Lambert was very partial to Slytherin house. The competition had risen to an unbearably level, and it was the last question to win the game.

"Occlumency," Lambert began, speaking agonizingly slow. "No, I'm not going to ask you what it is, you're seventh years, you should know that by now. I want you to give me the root words in the language from which they are taken and define them."

If there was one thing Minerva knew, it was useless knowledge such as this. She shot up sparks in the air. "Yes, Miss McGonagall?"

"Occulto, it's Latin, it means 'to hide, conceal, or cover.' Mens is Latin for mind."

"Correct. Gryffindor wins the game, and receives twenty house points."

Minerva smiled and received the thanks of her classmates humbly. The bell rang, and everyone scurried to gather their things. Minerva had planned to ask Professor Lambert about some extra credit, as she felt that her grade in the class might've dropped to a middle-A, but before she did so Professor Smithy came in.

"Ronald, I need to speak with you," Professor Smithy said urgently.

"Can't it wait?" asked Professor Lambert irritably. "I have an engagement."

"You've been making up these engagements for far too long, Ronald, we will speak – now."

Lambert sighed. "As you wish." The two departed to the adjoining office and shut the door.

Curious, Minerva ran over to the door and tried to listen, but the walls were so thick only bits of conversation leaked through.

"Professor Kettleburn…onto something…Mandrakes…suspicious," Smithy was saying to Lambert.

"Surely not…you know that Grindewald…Professor Slughorn assured us…Tom Riddle…savior in the end." Lambert's voice was confident.

"…can't go through…mistake…my apologies to Grindewald…" Smithy sounded bitter.

Minerva quickly left the room, afraid of the two teachers popping out of the office at any moment and discovering her. From the sound of it, that was not a conversation anyone should have overheard.

She ran to Albus's office, eager to share this new information.

"Albus!" she skidded into his office, only to find him in a conference with Lara and Travis. "Er…Professor?" she asked timidly.

His eyes twinkled. "You two may go now," he said, gesturing to Travis and Lara. "I trust we won't have to have this conversation again."

Lara caught Minerva's eye on the way out and gave a tiny smile, while pointedly taking Travis's hand. Minerva grinned.

Once the two were safely down the hall, Minerva shut the door. "Okay, I've decided that Smithy, Lambert, and Slughorn are up to something."

"What makes you say that?" Albus asked, resting his chin on his hand.

She quickly relayed what she could of the conversation she had overheard. "Do you think," Albus began, "That we may have some dark wizards here at Hogwarts?"

"I don't know about dark, but there's definitely something foul about at least Smithy and Lambert," Minerva said. "Slughorn might be playing our side, for Dippet, to find out information. Albus, you must talk to him."

"He won't tell me anything, Minerva."

"You're not trying hard enough!" Minerva slammed her hand down on the table. "I've risked detention and worse trying to get this information, now it's your turn, my brave Gryffindor! Why don't you use Occlumency?"

"For one, dearest, it's illegal."

"Oh don't give me that garbage. Since when has that stopped you before?"

"I do not know the extent of Dippet's mind," Albus began. "I have long suspected that he plays dumb to hide his true power. Either way, he is not a man I want to cross. I must become Headmaster next year, Minerva. I cannot risk that for anything – Dark events will soon come to pass, and I would trust no one else in the Headmaster position to protect these students, and defend the wizarding race."

"There's nothing in the job description of Headmaster about defending the wizarding race," Minerva pointed out.

"No, but people will be more accepting of my attempts to do so if I was Headmaster. We may have to wait until next year before we begin our investigation in earnest."

"How many people will have died by then, by Grindewald's hand?" Minerva felt the heat rise through her cheeks. "Together, you and I can bring this wizard down! We could do it without stepping on a single toe, Albus. I know you can make Dippet believe you. It's impossible not to trust you."

"Minerva, I do have enemies, as hard as that may be to believe. I'm sorry, love, but this will have to wait. Grindewald is not a large threat right now. He is still massing forces, and although I do not wish to give him to time to mass a large army, I need time to do the same. Next year will be our year Minerva. Next year, we will defeat him. Until then, we just need to keep an eye out for suspicious activity here at Hogwarts, to protect the students here. I want you to find out more about Smithy and Lambert. I can't go to Dippet with the little amount of information we have right now."

Minerva sighed. He was as intelligent as people gave him credit for. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

"You had every right to. You must think for yourself, Minerva, and not just take everything I say at face value. We must be equals, for this conquest to work."

"And this relationship," she said teasingly.

"That brings me to a question I've wanted to ask you for a long time. Minerva, would you like to go on a date with me?"

She was confused. "Albus, where could we go? You know we mustn't be seen."

He smiled. "Trust me."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Albus's mentioning of a date almost drove Lara and Travis out of her mind – almost, until she entered the common room and saw the two intertwined on a sofa.

"All right, break it up," Minerva announced, sitting down next to the couple. "I see that a certain two people have developed a certain fondness for each other."

Both Lara and Travis grinned stupidly. "We're going to Hogsmeade together tomorrow," Lara announced. "Our first date."

"Precious," Minerva said. "Speaking of dates, I have some confidential news to disclose, Miss Sykes."

"Do you, Miss McGonagall? Well, I suppose I'll have to leave Miss Wood here for a minute while you divulge this confidential news."

Travis raised a suspicious brow. "Did mine lady just call me a lady?"

"That she did," said Minerva, and she firmly led Lara to her dormitory.

"So…?" Lara asked.

"Apparently, Albus has decided we need to go on our first date."

"But where can you go?" Lara asked. "It's not like you two can waltz into the Three Broomsticks together…"

"No, that's why I'm puzzled. I don't doubt his intelligence, but his common sense can be seen as lacking at times."

Lara shrugged. "Well, I'm sure he wouldn't do anything to risk anyone finding out."

"I hope not," Minerva said with an involuntary little shudder.

"You two might be the cutest couple I've ever not seen," Lara said, collapsing on Minerva's bed.

Minerva had to laugh at that. "Nice, thanks. You and Travis seem very…cuddly. Albus and I, well…it's kind of an awkward situation, and neither of us really knows what to do…"

"That just makes you sound even cuter, Min," Lara said through a yawn.

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Well, I just had to tell someone about our date. You can go back to Travis now, I have to catch up on loads of homework."

"Can we attribute this to you being lovesick and spending your time with Albus instead of studying?" Lara said with a sly glint in her eye.

"As a matter of fact, you cannot. Albus and I have been working together on studying Grindewald, so much that it's almost driven studying from my mind."

Lara let out a low whistle. "To drive studying from Minerva McGonagall's mind…"

"I know, crazy isn't it?" she said with a grin. "Now go! I have to get started."

Lara grinned and skipped down the steps. Idly Minerva wondered if Lara would tell Travis of her and Albus…it wasn't that she didn't trust Travis, but still the fewer people who knew the better…

She began rummaging through her trunk for copy of Advanced Potion Making, not finding it anywhere. Irritably, she checked under her bed and all around the room. After exhausting the possibilities, she decided that it must be in Albus's office.

"I know I was just here, I just forgot – " she began to announce to Albus, but she found his office empty. Figuring he was actually doing his job for once, she rummaged through his desk for her book. Of course, it wasn't there. She climbed down into his personal quarters (which she had learned only opened for two people – Albus and herself) and saw a note on his bed in his flowing handwriting.

_Is now too soon?_

_Albus_

Curious, she flipped over the paper, but nothing was written on the other side. "Specialis revelio," she muttered. Purple words appeared like spider webs. "Anata ga miru," she read, "and only you can see."

Wondering what Albus was up to, she tapped the parchment again with her wand. "Anata ga miru…"

Suddenly a glittering trail appeared leading out of Albus's quarters. She was beginning to understand what might be happening…she stuffed the paper into one of her pockets and began following the trail. It was a winding trail, and sometimes Minerva felt she was going in circles. The potions book was furthest from her mind by this point…she wanted to know exactly what Albus was up to.

The trail ended on the seventh floor in front of a blank wall. Minerva tried spells on the wall, but nothing changed. "Professor Dumbledore," she said irritably, in case anyone happened to be around, "I know you're around here somewhere, now show yourself!"

"You could've said please."

Minerva whirled around, not seeing him. "What in Merlin's name are you doing, Albus?"

Suddenly, an ornate door appeared on the blank wall. Hesitantly, she knocked. "Albus? May I please come in?"

The door swung open and there was Albus, his eyes twinkling with suppressed mirth. "I thought you'd never ask."

He led her inside what appeared to be an abandoned, cozy restaurant, with a distinctly romantic atmosphere. "No one can find us here?" she whispered.

"Not at all. This room is very magical, and suits itself to the user's purpose. Sit down, please."

Albus pulled out a chair for Minerva and she sat, still taking in her surroundings. "When you were asking me on a date, I expected tomorrow…"

"As I thought you would, but how much fun would it have been for me if you were expecting it?"

Minerva smiled, and looked to her previously empty plate, which was now filled with her favorite dishes.

"I never told you I liked haggis!"

"I cheated," Albus admitted.

"I never would've told you I liked haggis…I've never told anyone, because I didn't want people to think I was peculiar…"

"Minerva, would I of all people consider you peculiar? To me, you are the epitome of normalcy, yet…" he smiled, "Yet so simply extraordinary."

"Flattery, Albus? Have you done something I should be chiding you for?"

"Not that I can think of," he said. "Please, eat up."

Minerva graciously ate her haggis, having not enjoyed it in quite some time.

At the end of the meal, the couple sat and chatted over little things – where her Potions book actually was (Albus had it hidden under his robes), quidditch, an article they'd both read in Transfiguration Today, and such. It was very nice, Minerva decided, to pretend to be in a normal relationship. Even if just for today…

"Albus, this is nice, isn't it?" Minerva said softly.

"I certainly hope you think so."

"No, it's like…it's like we're a normal couple."

"Did you not think of us as a normal couple before?"

Minerva laughed. "Albus, we're the farthest thing Hogwarts has ever seen from a normal couple. You, genius, charismatic voice of the wizarding world, and I your pupil – "

"And soon my colleague," Albus interrupted. "It is not so odd, Minerva."

"Of course you wouldn't think so," she said, looking up. "You've discovered 12 uses for dragon's blood, created a Sorcerer's Stone…I don't suppose anything is odd to you anymore."

"You put too much stock in perception, my dear," Albus said, staring her in the eye.

"Well I have to, it is how I am perceived that will mold my place in this school…I cannot have them viewing me as morally lacking, because of a relationship with you…" She sighed. "I do love you Albus, but this has to be the most difficult thing I've ever done."

"And, with you in N.E.W.T. classes right now, that is saying something."

Minerva nodded. "It's worth it, though. I decided that a long time ago."

"You are not as strict as people perceive," Albus noted.

"And only you will be allowed to see that," she said, leaning over the table to kiss him softly on the lips.

How they made it to the futon on the other side of the room, Minerva could never recall. She always thought it was her doing – that she insisted that she and Albus recline somewhere more comfortable, but she wasn't sure. She did know that she refused to let her lips leave his for even one moment, and that his body weight upon her was very warm and soothing. His hands ran through her hair, and she pulled him closer. After another moment, Albus pulled away. "Minerva, my love – "

"Don't stop me Albus, please." Minerva's voice was pained, and she let out a long sigh. "You're going to stop me, aren't you?'

"Perhaps, when we are colleagues – "

"Hang it all, Albus! One moment it's, 'oh, people's perceptions don't matter,' then it's 'I don't want to snog you.' Make up your bloody mind!"

"Minerva, I would love nothing more than – er, how would your generation put it? 'Snog you rotten.' Yes, I would love that. But do you feel, perhaps, that we're rushing things because of this delicate situation?"

"No," she said, her voice strained. "I don't, Albus. I love you. You know, if you were any other boy, any boy my age – "

"Then you would not be doing this," Albus finished quietly. He sat up on the futon, and took Minerva's hands in his. "You are doing this, in short, because I am different than any other boyfriend you would've had."

"No, I'm doing this because I love you! Is that so hard to understand?"

"In a way…yes. I beg your forgiveness, my dear. I truly do love you with every ounce of my being, but this can wait."

She sighed. "Why are you making me out to be the one obsessed with snogging?"

"We could blame it on your teenage hormones," Albus offered pleasantly.

"That doesn't help at all," she moaned, burying her face in her hands. "I was not an emotional person until I met you."

Albus took her head from her hands and kissed her softly. "Minerva, I will make this up to you one day."

"You'll have to, or I'll ring your bloody neck," said Minerva, standing up. "Look, Albus. I love you, but I want to go back to my dormitory now."

Albus sighed. "As you wish."

Minerva left the room, feeling very bitter. _And the bugger still has my potions book._

With what felt like her millionth sigh that evening, she said to the empty hallway, "I don't care."


End file.
